


【双黄】日常小片段（十）——发烧

by koualiang



Series: 【双黄】日常小片段 [10]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:18:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/koualiang/pseuds/koualiang
Summary: S2E12衍生。





	【双黄】日常小片段（十）——发烧

**Author's Note:**

> 平行世界，与真人无关。

 

  

小渤发烧了，脑袋昏昏沉沉的，说话都有些沙哑。磊磊拿手背试了试温度，又问酒店找来了温度计，38.5℃。  
磊磊转手要找地方给他买退烧药，小渤一把拉住了。  
“没事，又不严重，而且你不总说我发烧之后嗓音很性感吗。”  
磊磊看他的眼睛，他知道小渤不是说笑。他把小渤照顾上床，掖好被角，又把灯也调暗了。他坐在床沿上，又伸手碰了碰小渤的额头。  
“那你今天早点休息吧，我给你煮个梨汤，别你明天早上起来失声了。你等我一会。”  
磊磊转身出门了。小渤穿着睡衣缩在被窝里，觉得心里压着担子，但是又好像因为这个人的理解松了一点。  
小渤等的无聊，磊磊走之前把他手机没收了，他把事情想来想去，想到想无可想，渐渐地睡着了。他梦见他在重庆拍戏，一个在高速路上奔跑的镜头，他一遍遍地跑，跑的满头大汗，磊磊在镜头外面看着他，他因此而有些过分紧张，总也拍不好，他在一个暂停之后看向磊磊，磊磊冲他露出一个骄傲的笑容，便找了个借口离开了。小渤那时候脏兮兮的，不算年轻的心脏砰砰直跳，觉得这辈子总算有了一件可以踏实下来的事。  
磊磊回来的时候，小渤沉沉的睡着。他把碗放在床头，低头去吻他汗津津的额头。  
“小渤，小渤，先起来把梨汤喝了。喝了我们再睡，好吗？”  
他把人叫醒。小渤懵懵的坐起来，磊磊就端上梨汤喂他。小渤觉得别扭，又怕弄脏了被褥，要自己来。磊磊拿着碗一躲，空出只手把小渤的手又塞回被子里。  
“主人，主人你坐好，我今天就是完全为您服务的。”  
小渤笑的直颤，一边笑一边咳嗽，磊磊怕他把嗓子磕坏了，连忙安抚了，一点一点地喂梨汤。  
两个人聊了些有的没的，磊磊老是抢话头，小渤就安安静静地听着。磊磊的梨汤熬得甜，他窝在磊磊旁边，就想一辈子都这么慢慢地喝下去。  
末了，他说：“你要不今晚还是回你自己那睡吧，别再被我传染了。”  
小渤头已经有点晕了，不知道明天还能不能起来，但怎么着都得起，他早就习惯了。但磊磊在这，一个再忙也可以把自己照顾的很好的人。  
“没事，你睡吧。只要你不在我睡着的时候偷偷亲亲，就传染不了我。”  
小渤又笑，笑着笑着把眼睛闭上了。磊磊替他揉了揉太阳穴，又低头吻他。  
“今天给病人多加一个晚安吻。晚安，小渤。我陪着你。

 

 

END


End file.
